


remember me

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: I still can't give up....just can't...





	1. Chapter 1

Zero has never been a patient person. He was sitting there for two hours now and waited for the photo shoot. He reads all the news on facebook and instagram, read the newspapers, got up and sat down a hundred times. But he had to wait because his agent had explicitly emphasized that he was trying to behave normally. He has long been on thin ice for several scandals he has been involved lately. No one had any remarks on his talent and achievements in the field, but relationships with his colleagues were his disasters, and the fools who worked outside the playground it would get him down.  
He becomes even more nervous when Derek and Terence come to order before him. God damn it, he is again a side-figure. When he decides to send all the hell, approached him a tall, black hair man "Mister Zero, sorry for waiting, can you go with me?" Zero looked at him in the eye, wishing to say something unshaven, but the man was very kind and just doing his job . Still, he decided to shake himself up and get up and go after him.

"I'm a Jude" man presented himself "please go to the wardrobe, the assistant will help you whatever you need" In a way, his presence calms Zero down, so he drops his guard. Suited suit for the first photo shoot. He came out in his full glory, high-lifted heads. Jude asks him to listen to his statement and shoots a few trial photos and views them. The recording takes about an hour, Jude tells him to give him some instructions and sends him several times to change. Zero is totally relaxed, Jude is an excellent photographer. He knew how to evaluate people and knew what to do to get the best out of the model. When they are finished, he thanked him and asking if he wants to look and pick photos. Zero says it is not necessary, so he will thank him and finally cheer when he can leave.

Zero was a fun entertainer and charmer at every party. He could have every woman, and often the man too. The last relationship with Jelena had been finished recently, so all around the two of them was fake. She was a bigger bitch even from him. He laughed on that thought, and went to the nearby bar and ordered a drink, wanting to rinse the taste of this day. He looked around, but doesn't like what was offered, and he is not really in the mood. When he went home, Jude came in with the team and nodded his head in greeting. Zero looked at him a little better. Jude was a nice man, but apparently he was not impressed with anything in the world of so-called stars. He just came for a drink after the end of the working day.

A little disappointed, he went home. On his way to the car, someone put hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, this is what I wanted you to have in the collection, the rest I handed over to the magazine" Jude laughs when he gives him the picture. Zero is in wonder, clumsily laughs and only says "Thank you" but Jude is already halfway to the bar.  
In the picture, Zero threw his head back and laughed at something what Jude said. So different from what he used to represent. It seems that Jude managed to catch some hidden part of it. Zero is delighted with the picture, but at the same time scared. He didn't want anyone to know who he was. He was still afraid that this quiet and humble man who didn't even know him somehow managed to peek into his soul.  
He changes his mind and stop at the next bar, where picks up big tits blonde. It will serve to relax and forget as always.

Jude lied. He actually took a few Zero photos. Whatever he wanted to hide, he managed to get to the surface. What Zero didn't know was that the two of them knew from the past. Long ago, as two unlucky children, they were left out of all, at the same time in a home for uninhabited children.  
Jude didn't even remember the time before this life, and Zero was brought one day when they were almost teenagers. Meanwhile, between two probably equally poor foster families, they spent a month waiting.  
Jude, as soon as he saw Zero waiting on the photo shooting, recognized these blue eyes. Zero obviously didn't remember him.  
That's why he gave him that picture, he might remember. He would like to talk to him once. He often knew remember him, although though he grew up to meet a lot of children, and a lot of people, unfortunately mostly bad people, Zero has never forgotten.  
Despite bad prognoses and bad childhood, Jude succeeded in life. He was one of the best photographers in the city. He achieved everything with his work and effort. He had a great eye and ability to perceive people.  
Now when he finally met Zero, he was especially pleased that he also succeeded. While viewing the pictures he has taken at home, he looks at google Zero was among the ten best NBA players. The little time they had spent together as children he had always said that he would be famous, and Jude believed him even then.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero looks at a magazine that has released his photos. The pictures they publish are not similar to the one Jude gave him. Jude has done his job professionally, but nothing more than that. He's been thinking about him for days. What he wanted to say with that picture?

He decides to find him through the agency with which the club worked. Through a couple of calls, find out his last name, Thomas. Nor his surname doesn't say anything familiar. Among other information he also got his phone number. Maybe he could call him for a drink, but under what pretext? After a couple of days there is a chance to get him in the corridor "Jude?" Zero is delighted. He suddenly turned to him "Zero? How are you?"  
Zero decides in a moment " Do you have time for a drink?" Jude thinks "OK, I'll be free for half an hour." Zero says "See you, than" but Jude has already gone.

Jude appears at the agreed place exactly on time.  
Zero asks what he wants to drink, and brings them two beers.   
" I wanted to thank you for photo, reminded me of some old time, but it seems you already know that?" he passes impatiently.  
" You really don't remember me?" Jude sees that Zero looking at him more closely "I do not think one of your hooks up, but from a little further back..." When he sees that he doesn't remember, doesn't want to torture him, but tells him.  
Zero first thinks to say that he has certainly been fooled, but there is something in Jude, he cann't lie to him.  
" I knew it was you as soon as we met on photo shoot. Look, You did it and you don't know how much I'm glad about it. I always believed in you" Jude continued.  
"I hear you're doing pretty well too. Though you remained that silent, good boy "Zero laughed as though he remembered some good days.  
"And you are still a bully" Jude winked "well, not really a bully, more arrogant star."  
Zero laughs self-satisfied. Soon the conversation becomes more relaxed, they remember some good things, no one wants to think of anything ugly. Zero doesn't remember when he feels so good. When Jude says he has an obligation, Zero tries to say something that no one knows, but Jude only says "I know" he never talked about that time too. " Can I call you sometime?" Zero asks when they reach the parking lot, and Jude just laughs and waven on way out.

Jude cann't sleep for a long time that night, happy that they finally found each other. But now he admitted to herself why he'd remembered him all those years. He was in love with him.   
Zero is now a man in power. And as a kid he was tall and developed, but years have brought him charm and face lines became correct. Blue-colored hair and tight-fitting body reinforced the sex appeal.  
As they talked, Jude saw that Zero looking at him as a friend. Until now, his love life was not worth mentioning, but he realized that the only man he cared for was inaccessible to him. Perhaps for the sake of his good, he should have been cut off from the beginning. He also knew that it would not be able.  
Zero has been looking at everything with some other eyes since the day of their reunion. It's as if somebody tugged the veil. Trained is more aggressive, on matches overwhelming, and even relations with colleagues have been somewhat improved. He hopes that reuniting with Jude will continue. He was eloquent and cheerful. He knew all about him, and he didn't judge him for that. Finally he also had a friend.

And when they meet another few times, Zero is happy he has not been for a long time. But Jude every encounter harder submits. He loved spending time with him, but one day they will have to admit him, and than... But he didn't know if he could cope with the consequences.


	3. Chapter 3

One day Zero calls him on a weekend. Jude says he has to look at the schedule and call him back. He knows all about his obligations, but he doesn't know how to refuse, because he isn't sure how long he can endure. And again he breaks the promise he has given himself, so he agrees.

Zero came to him early in the morning, all excited. During the trip, speaking without stopping, about women, the sea, the sun, the beach ... Jude stopped listening to him as soon as they left town. Enjoys his company, and for the rest, he hopes to survive somehow.

Hotel and beach are wonderful. As soon as it is placed in the rooms, Zero forces him to change and pull him to the beach. His fans are always around him. They want to be photographed with him, or seek an autograph, simply want their attention. Jude had relaxes to the shadows of the beach. Shoot the picture, drink cocktails and try to be inconspicuous. In the evening Zero pulls him from one to another club. Again new people, new crowd, while Jude doesn't say he is tired and goes to sleep. He was already regretted that agreed to travel.

He cann't sleep again. He isn't jealous of what Zero did, or with anyone he did, but this was not his world. He got up and decided to walk a little. The night is cool but pleasant. It was enough, tomorrow will tell him to leave. It was time to continue with your life, whatever it was.

He sits on the shore in the hidden bay and watches the waves. Still, feel a little bit better. Tomorrow is a new day, he thought.  
"Hey, I barely found you!" Zero's voice interrupted the flow of his thought.  
Jude suddenly stood up "Jesus, you scared me, are you not with some beauty from the beach?"  
Zero hugged him around shoulder "Honestly, I went along this route, but ..." shuts a couple of moments. Jude was surprised when Zero drops lips to his. It smells on fruit and salt, sorrow and joy, lost youth and new happiness. Jude lets himself leave without thinking about anything else just about what's happening now. They stands on the breeze, while the waves hit the shore. One perfect moment that happens rarely. They sit side by side, holding his hands firmly.  
After who knows how much time Jude stands up and takes him to his room, then leans on a large bed, squeeze one to another, and fall asleep.

Jude wake up from the sound of the shower. He stripped clothes and goes to the bathroom.   
Zero laughs when he comes out of it "I hoped you would join me" Jude kisses him in the shoulder "Oh, someone finally woke up" Zero says when feels Jude swollen dick on his butt. He turned and Jude lowered his hand between them, then united both dick and began to massage them. As they kiss, Zero louder moan in his mouth.   
"Tell me, I want to hear ..." Jude doesn't release the squeeze.   
"Please ..." Zero now biting his neck.   
"Please what?" Jude tease him.   
"Please, don't stop ..." Zero voice is broken.   
Jude speed up the rhythm and doesn't pass long when the muzzle covers his arm. Zero knee discounts, so he hugs him around the waist. Water runs through them while Jude caresses his back. When he closed the water, he moved the towel over and dry both. 

Zero pulls him back to bed "My turn ..." Jude lie down on the back, and Zero kneels between his legs and takes a half-hard dick in his mouth. It works so devoutly that in a few minutes it becomes stiff as a stone. Jude has the feeling that his head will explode while switch hands above his head. He tries to let him know he is close but Zero doesn't care. Swallow cum that Jude released and climbed back to his mouth. Jude lick from his lips and become crazy even more. He wants it to himself so hard, so Jude adds a condom and a lubricant "Please, now ..." Zero doesn't wait for him to say twice, prepare them both, and he goes ...  
After who knows how much an orgasm both lies trying to get some breath "Wow" Zero says looking at the ceiling. "Wow?" Jude repeated questioningly. Zero doesn't have the strength to move, just turning his head to him "Can we order lunch in the room?" Jude laughs and kisses him "Hm, who is athlete here?" says jokingly "Of course we can."


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch they sleep almost until dinner. Zero no longer insists on wild parties and outings. The remaining time until the end of the weekend doesn't go out of the room, better to say, from the bed. Jude jokes and says that for this reason they didn't have to go even here, and Zero just laughs wisely. Obviously he needed It took longer to understand, but he didn't want to admit it out loud.  
Jude cann't believe what's happening. And when Zero is sleeping he is still awake for a while to just watch him. He wanted these moments to memorize forever.

After the weekend, Zero surrenders him in front of the apartment and goes to training. Jude is completely lost. If he had thought to know what he was longing for, now this was inexcusable. Jude go take a shower and changes, so he goes to work too. Try to behave professionally, but he cann't concentrate. When he sees that he will not do anything, he postpones photo shoot for another day. He sits on a bench in a secluded part of the studio and looks at the picture when suddenly grabs him strong hands and pulls him back to the wardrobe. It's half dark in there, but when he senses Zero's lips begins to laugh "How did you find me?" Zero shrugged, then he went on, and his hands are exploring everywhere under Jude shirt. After a quick sex, Zero disappeared quickly as he appeared. Jude repaired his clothes and went home. This is madness, he thought smiling.

Over the next few months, Zero is always somewhere around, except for a few days when he has to road. They are mostly in Jude's apartment. He would often surprise him at work. Jude was afraid someone would see them. Zero never said it would be a problem, but Jude freezes to the thought of a madness if it comes to that.

Zero quickly realized that he was totally obsessed. So far he didn't know that there was something like this. When he was on road, immediately after the game he would go to the room and spend hours with Jude on Skype. But when they were together, that was unbelievable. Sometimes he thought that marathon sex escapades could hurt them, but on the contrary, the feeling was fantastic. Over time, it was not just sex, he just wanted his closeness, and it was far more intimate. He loved when they were something cooking together. When Jude agreed to watch the match of his favorite football club. When they just lay down and cuddled up in bed all week, or sat in the dark next each other and drank beer. He wanted this to become something more, and he didn't know how the Jude would react.

One evening he's waiting for him in the parking lot after work. When they go, Jude thinks he's going to his apartment, but Zero has other plans. He stands in front of the rear entrance to the building and took him in. When they enter Jude realize they are in one of the better restaurants in town. Apart from the waiter there is no guest. Jude doesn't ask anything, but with Zero follows the waiter who leads them to the table. In the background, heard quiet music.   
"I wanted to ask you something." Zero finally talked.   
"Shoot" Jude looks cautiously.   
"I know you don't like the mad which follows my life, but I wanted to go out on a real date. I would ask you to think. I don't see any problem in that. Whatever happens, I don't care. Nothing else means me as much as you do." Zero looks at him in anticipation. Jude says nothing but leans forward and kisses him.

Jude doesn't like this kind of attention. He never wanted to be neither famous nor familiar in this way. But for Zero is ready to compromise.  
Zero career since they became a couple gets new momentum. As the only out and proud top athlete got support from all sides. Those few negative and bad comments decided to ignore it. Jude was worth it all. Each moment was carefully memorized. Every game on which Jude was present gave him a new boost. Any Jude hug or kiss it means more than anybody praise. They supported each other, only that is important.

Zero has learned something every new day. He learned how to respect, appreciation and put someone's desires ahead of him. Jude was his second half. Jude was his past, present, and he hoped his future too.


End file.
